Donkey
.]] A donkey was a domestic animal, Equus asinus, similar to a horse. John Brown kept a donkey in his blacksmith shop, who would become attached to Will Turner. History In the 1720s, a donkey was kept in blacksmith John Brown's smithy in Port Royal. Brown's apprentice, Will Turner, became particularly attached to the creature, always stroking its neck as he arrived at work. In 1728, the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow escaped from the British Royal Navy forces stationed in Port Royal and hid in the smithy, but needed a way to break the chains keeping his hands together. Noticing the donkey being attached to machinery above him, Sparrow used a metal crowbar dipped in hot water to burn the donkey's back, causing it to move forward along with the machinery, allowing him to jam his chains into the machine and destroy them.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Moments afterwards, Will arrived, and calmed down the donkey who was still running around the smithy. After Turner discovered Sparrow and a sword fight ensued, the donkey fled upon witnessing Will pull out a hot cutlass. A year later, the East India Trading Company, lead by Lord Cutler Beckett, arrived in Port Royal to arrest Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and James Norrington for assisting in the escape of Jack Sparrow. A company officer and his men broke down the door of the smithy and passed the donkey as they arrested Turner.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest By 1729, the smuggler Montanari owned a donkey.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' video game In 1751, the astronomer Carina Smyth and British Royal Navy sailor Henry Turner found themselves prisoners aboard the Dying Gull to several pirates. When Smyth mentioned that she was an astronomer, one pirate, Scrum, assumed that she bred donkeys. When she correctly stated that this was untrue and that an astronomer contemplated the stars, Scrum replied that this was done on a donkey, and the pirate Cremble asked how she would breed donkeys if there were none.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Later on, when the pirates seemed to be getting nowhere, Scrum blamed it on Carina for "forgetting the donkey". When the pirates were arrested by Lieutenant John Scarfield and his British crew aboard the Essex, they were kept in a cell standing next to which was a donkey. The donkey was then killed when Armando Salazar's ship the Silent Mary crushed the Essex, blowing it up into smithereens and sending its remains to the depths of the sea. Behind the scenes *In Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, three pirate musicians sing "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" as a dog and a donkey bark and bray backup respectively. The donkey is also among the fifty-five animals that appear in the ride.Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies *A donkey was unlockable as a rideable creature in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, unlocked after completing the "Port Royal" level. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ride *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Category:Creatures